London Calling
by Bebocol
Summary: Nathan surprises Haley for their 10 year anniversary. Smut. One shot.


**Authors Note #1**: I don't own anything.

**Authors Note #2**: This is my first story, I don't know what came to me to write a fanfiction, I don't usualy write, but I just had an idea for a fun Nathan and Haley story and just started writing, it is a short story about their 10 year anniversary. Please let me know what you think.

**London Calling**

Nathan and Haley were married for 10 years now, and they still loved eachother like in the begining of their relationship, if not more.

Nathan was planing a surprise for Haley for their 10 year anniversary, they are going to London without the kids. They always loved the rain, and where better to go than to London.

Nathan was climbing into bed after a long day, Haley was already in bed reading a book, which she put away when he came out of the bathromm, so she could cuddle up to him. They loved to cuddle before bed, and talk about their day. Today Lydia said her first ful sentence and they talked about that and Jamie for a little while.

Now was the time for Nathan to tell Haley about his surprise.

„Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

„What is it?" asked Haley lifting her head off his shoulder and looking at him.

„Well, our 10 year anniversary is coming up, and I wanted to surprise you, I booked us tickets and a hotel in London for a week, just the two of us."

Haley looked at him surprised, smiled and kissed him deeply.

„Oh, a good surprise?" Nathan smiled when they pulled apart.

„A wonderful surprise, I love you, husband!" Haley said and kissed him again.

„I love you too, baby."

„When are we leaving?" asked Haley and cuddled up closer to her husband.

„In two weeks." Replied Nathan.

„I hope it rains all the time." Haley whispered with raised eyebrows and brushed her nose against Nathans.

Nathan pulled her closer and his lips landed on hers in a passionate kiss.

Haley put her hand on the back of his neck, so she could deepen the kiss.

„Mmmmm, maybe I should surprise you more often." Said Nathan as they pulled apart in need of air.

„Maybe, but you don't need to, my perfect husband." Haley leaned in again and started to kiss Nathan again, the kiss soon escalated and they started to slide their hands agains each others bodies. Nathan started to kiss her neck and jawline and was moving lower down her chest, until he came into contact with her tank top, which he soon discarted from her body, and her breasts came into view. He started to gently kiss them, never touching her nipples.

„More, touch me, baby, please, I want you so much." Moaned Haley.

„Mmmmm, baby, I love your breasts, they are perfect." Nathan said between kisses, stroking her breasts.

Finaly he started to kiss her nipples, and Haley started to moan a little louder.

„Shhh, baby, you need to be quiter, the kids are going to wake up." Nathan whispered in her ear and started sucking on her earlobe and lick right beneath it, it was her weak spot, and he loved to get her worked up by sucking on it and licking it.

Haley started to grow impatient by now, she was so turned on. She started stroking down Nathans chest and down his stomach and to the edge of his boxers, she could feel how much he wanted her through the thin material of his boxer shorts.

„Mmmmm, baby don't stop!" Haley told him, as he was kissing all over her body.

„Babe, we are just getting started." He said and kissed her passionately on the lips while Haleys hands went beneath the waisband of his boxers and started stroking his butt.

She could feel him getting even harder as his lenght was poking into her stomach.

She started to pull his boxers down, as did Nathan with her panties.

When they were fully naked, Haley rolled Nathan on his back straddled him, and he looked at her with awe.

„I love you so much, baby, I can't believe we are almost 10 years married." Nathan said and stroked up her thighs.

„I love you too, I can't believe it either, I think I love you more than I did 10 years ago, if that is even possible." Said Haley and leaned down and kissed Nathan.

He wrapped his arms around her and stroked down her back and squeezed her butt to pull her closer to him, she felt his hard lenght and couldn't wait anymore.

She took him in her hand and stroked him a few times, Nathan started breathing heavy and so was she. She started to lift up and guide his lenght into her and slowly she lowered herself, hoding still as he was fully inside her.

„I love this part." She whispeder.

„I know, me too, baby." Nathan said as he lifted himself up into a sitting position.

„Mmmm, I love when we make love this way, I feel so close to you." Haley said as she put her arms around Nathans neck and kissed him passinately, Nathan held her closer to him too.

Haley started to move slowly on top of Nathan, almost letting him slip out of her, in a really slow rhythm.

„Mmmm, baby you are so wet." Nathan whispered against her neck, moving lower towards her breasts, while Haley was still grinding on him at the slow speed she started at.

„You make me that way, and no one else." Haley whispered into his ear.

Nathan groaned against her breast, he started sucking on her nipple, making her moan quietly.

„I can't wait to get to London and make love to you, so we can be as loud as we want to be." Nathan said while he was switching to her other breast.

„Me too, baby." Haley said as she started to move a little bit faster up and down his lenght.

Nathan gripped her hips and started to rock her up and down his lenght, while still sucking on her beasts.

„Mmmmm, baby, faster." Said Haley and started to really grind agains him, so her clit was rubbing against the base of his lenght, she was so close, and started panting into his ear, making Nathan hold her up over him and pushing his lenght into her, while she gasped at the new sensation.

„Keep going, baby, I'm so close." She said.

„Me too, baby." Nathan didn't want it to end so soon, so he pulled her down his lenght again and stilled his movements. Haley loved the sensation it created, she moaned, and kissed him passionately while his lenght was buried to the hilt inside of her. She moaned as he lifted her slowly along his lenght.

„Mmmmm, keep going slowly, baby." Haley said.

They both loved to make love at a slow pace, they felt so connected. Like they were the only two people in the world. Nathan continued to lift her slowly up and down his lenght.

„Baby, I want to feel you on top of me, I love to feel your weight." She said.

Nathan lifted her with him and put her down onto the bed, while he stayed inside her the whole time.

He started to grind into her slowly again, he felt she was really close to her orgasm.

„Oh, yeah baby, just like that." Haley panted, as Nathan was slowly thrusting into her, letting her feel his entire lenght leave and enter her body slowly.

„You like that, baby?" Nathan groaned into her ear.

„Oh, yeah, keep going." Haley said.

Nathan kept going at the same slow speed, he was getting really close now.

„I'm really close." Nathan said.

„Me too, just keep going." Haley whispered.

Nathan started kissing her and started stroking her breasts, she started to slowly contract her feminine muscles around his lenght.

He didn't up the pace, he kept gong really slow, he knew she was going to come really hard this way.

Haley closed her eyes, as the sensations almos overwhelmed her.

„Baby, open your eyes, let me see you when you come for me." Nathan said.

Haley opened her eyes and looked into his beautiful blue eyes that had so much love for her. Nathan put his forehead against hers and he heard her breath hitch as her feminine muscles started to flutter against his lenght that was still going at a really slow pace.

He stilled his movements, wanting to feel her all around him, as Haley put her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, kissing his neck lightly.

As she was going up to his ear, she whispered.

„Please continue, I think I'm going to come again soon, baby."

Nathan wanted her to come again, so he rolled them over , so she was on top again and he was sitting up like before.

Haley started moving on top of him, this time a little bit faster, as she was grinding against the base of his cock.

„Mmmm, baby, I'm going to come again." She said.

„Come for me, baby, I love that I can turn you on so much." Nathan panted.

Haley started to move a little bit faster again, she was really close. Nathan knew that, and started sucking and licking her hard nipples, making her moan in return, that was her undoing and she came again hard on his lenght, and so did Nathan this time, letting go of her nipple and putting his arms tightly around her back so he could hold her close as he came really hard.

After they came down from their high they looked deeply into each others eyes and kissed for a few minutes before Nathan lay down, from his sitting position, with Haley on top of him, still inside of her.

„I love this part, when you hold me close and you are still buried deep inside me. I feel so close to you." Haley whispered against his ear stroking his hair.

„Me too, I can't wait for London so we can never leave our room." He said. Haley laughed at that.

„We don't have to go to London to do that, but I know we will have so much fun there, whatever we do. Thank you, baby, for the gift and for 10 amazing years." She said and Nathan pulled her into a passionate kiss.

„You are welcome, and thank you for putting up with me for 10 years, I love you so much, my beautiful wife."

„I love you too, babe."

They didn't talk anymore, just drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces thinking about their 10 years together.

The End


End file.
